


I'm not a girl

by callmeblu



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: FTM, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, trans Dab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeblu/pseuds/callmeblu
Summary: Dabitha has always felt different from other girls at 16 she figures out why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys for reading my weird fic. Sorry if it's badly written this is the first fanfiction I've ever written.

Dabitha always felt different from the other girls at school they all liked dresses and skirt and heals, when she would rather wear t-shirts and jeans and sneakers. She only had one friend Evan pancakes a boy who she had known her whole life he was her neighbor and her best friend. "Hey Dabitha." Evan said making Dabitha jump as she was currently engrossed in a book about time travel. "Oh hey Evan." She smiled at him as she replied she's always had a crush on him even when they where little.   
"Whatcha reading?"  
"A book on time travel."  
"That's cool. Do you wanna hangout at my house after school"  
Dabitha blushed. "Sure."  
"Cool." Evan smiled "See you then." he then walked away. Dabitha then checked out the book and walked to her next class smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys chapter 1 is so short I'll try to put out a new chapter every day.


End file.
